


Cold Winter Day

by WhisperArtist



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cold Weather, Drabble, Gen, I don't know how to write in character, Mild Language, No Plot/Plotless, Nonsense, Probably OCC, Snow, Winter, and this happened, i got bored in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperArtist/pseuds/WhisperArtist
Summary: It's a cold day in Riverdale and Junebug just wished she hadn't left her coat behind.Complete plotless nonsense. That's about it. There's a super small reference to child abuse. Like, you probably wouldn't even know it's there if I didn't say something. I didn't think it warrants a tag, but I'm letting you guys know because it's better safe than sorry.





	Cold Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime recently after the season one finale. There's a vague reference to the frozen lake incident, but that's about it.
> 
> Junebug is my OC who is the cousin of Jughead. That's about all you need to know about her.

Junebug grumbled and pulled her flannel tighter around her body against a sudden gust of freezing wind. It wasn’t exactly warm in Toledo during the winter, but New York was downright brutal. Not only was it cold, but the wind was awful. She was starting to regret ever leaving the trailer this morning. 

“It’s not that cold,” Jughead said. They were walking back from the store through barely cleared sidewalks and slush. Slush that was starting to seep into her crappy old boots. Junebug hadn’t put on an actual jacket and she was regretting it something fierce. She was literally _shaking!_ She hated feeling like this.

"I’m ninety freaking pounds,” she snapped, shivering. “I can’t retain any body heat.” June tugged on her beanie to try and get it to cover her ears. She had long passed the point of not being able to feel them, which couldn’t be good. Of course, she was wearing one of her smaller ones. 

She yelped as something dropped on her shoulders, followed by Jughead chuckling. Junebug looked over to see that his jacket had been thrown over her shoulders. Sometimes she forgot how much of a selfless bastard he could be, but she was grateful.

“This thing’s too big,” June grumbled half-heartedly, pulling her arms into the sleeves. It was warmer than she expected. 

“Can you ever say thank you like a normal person?” He jabbed. She shot him a look.

“Normal like _you?”_

“No need to be mean.”

“And you didn’t need to poke at the family’s snarky tendencies.” Jug smiled, shaking his head and Junebug leaned into him.

“What are you doing out in this mess?” Someone called from there left. The pair looked over to see Mr. Andrews in his pickup truck, probably on his way home. “Get in.” Junebug clamored into the front seat while Jughead got in the back, pulling her seatbelt across her chest.

“Thanks for the ride Mr. Andrews,” she said. God the truck was warm.

“You kids shouldn’t be out in this weather, _especially_ without a coat,” he scolded, sending her a pointed look. She smiled sheepishly. 

“Didn’t realize how cold it was,” she said, Jughead grumbling behind her. “And my weight helps none.” She really needs to stop making jokes about her weight so much.

Mr. Andrews hummed. “Archie was looking for you two anyway.”

The rest of the ride was calm, Junebug thawing out from her winter adventure. She was never going out in the snow again. She thought their misadventure with Cheryl would have solidified that, but when did they learn from anything they did? They were stupid teenagers after all. Speaking of…

“Poor Archie probably needs our help anyway,” she said, a fierce smile sliding across her face. She could see Jughead shift in the side mirror, almost positive of what she was going to say. “What with breaking his hand _punching through goddamn ice.”_

There was silence for a moment before Mr. Andrews went ‘he did _what?’_ followed by Jughead facepalming and Junebug cackling.

Guess Archie didn’t tell.


End file.
